Forum:A kick-ass air battle idea
There have been many posts on air battles but i have yet to see one fully explained so decided to post my idea as i think it good, and hopefully so will you guys. The Monster: When i first started thinking about what the monster would be like i realised it couldn't have wings as that would probably make it to nimble in the air and way to difficult to fight. I have been drawn to the idea of a monster similar to the Amatsu but i dont like the idea of an 'air aura'. I imagin it being whale like in shape as it flies with the aid of giant internal air sacks. It has three sets of finlike ridges running down its back and sides. Its head is tappered to a flat shape with the eyes on top and the mouth underneath similar to a stingray. It has four webbed feet and a fin-like tail to help propell it through the air. It would be an elder gragon but its looks are reminisant of piscine wyverns with fins and a gill-like feature(that is mentioned later). It feeds buy siffting through sand in desserts and could in theory accidentally eat monsters as large as a barroth, who is unable to escape. However if food is scare it will resort to using its air saks ot create a vaccume and suck up most of the surrounding plants and monsters (unable to dig away). This is why it posses such a threat to civilisation. The Battle: You start of in a large airship (mothership) equiped with a bed, item box and delivery chest. Around the edges there are six openings with ropes leading out. You choose on and zip-line down. The next area loads there you are on a small airship allong side this huge monster. There are two types of airship, battle and bourding. The battle ones are possitioned at the front and back either side of the monster and have a ballista with an ammo collecting spot. They also have a rope which the hunter can climb across leading to the bourding airship. There are two either side of the monster and have ropes leading onto the monsters side. Once on the monster's back there are three levels to attack (each is reached by climbing up the monsters back) on the bottom level allows the hunter to attack the feet, on the second his face, and the third his dorsal fin. The monster has a small range of attacks but some can prove very trouble some. It can use a body slam, hand swipe, tail swipe (aimed at rear airship), head swipe (aimed at front airship), Body shake (aimed at hunters on its back) and its signiture move there it espelly large amounts of sand from its gill vents knocking all hunters of its back and damaging the surrounding airships. This is what can lead to failure when all four battle airships are destroyed. Problems you may have: If you are knocked off recovering is similar to the jhen battle where a magic life rope appears and you climb back up into the mothership. I can not think of how to encorperate a dragonator and i would like some ideas if you have any. There could be a hunting gong in one of the bourding airships The balloon on the airship is armoured to make it more resistant to attacks. Well thats i really, sorry its so long but i wanted to get in all the detail. Any comments would be nice and thanks for your time. Robert (Heros100100) One problem that I noticed is that from what you described, the monster just floats in one direction while the ship follows it on that course. Now this wouldn't be a problem except that it is just to similar to the Jhen Mohran battle. It would be more interesting to have it acctually utalize its flying ability and acctually fly around the ship. this could also help you implement the dragonator into the fight by placing it in an area that the monster would fly to. Also you would need better balistae to help you with the new 360 degree fighting so maybe you could have a spherical room that the hunter walks into. There would be a balista box for ammo. Then when you use the balistae, the hunter would be strapped down, it would then be extended out of the room and be able to rotate 360 degrees in any direction allowing you more versitility while aiming.